


In The Mind's Eye

by DarkShade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, F/M, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Visions, ghosts and solving murders.





	In The Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small random AU Fic basically written so I could put in one line.  
Enjoy.

A golden heart flashed through his mind, and Rip took a breath as the vision ended.

“Well?” Miranda asked from his side, “Are you going to contact Detective West about what you just saw?”

Rip sighed, “I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“He has always been grateful for your help before,” Miranda reminded him, “Listen to your ex-wife.”

“You’re not my ex-wife,” Rip snapped.

Miranda laughed softly, “Honey, I’m dead. You don’t get more ex than that.”

Rip grimaced, he hated being reminded of the fact that the woman he loved, had promised to spend the rest of his life with was now a ghost and had been since the accident two years ago.

“Go see Detective West,” Miranda said again, “They are looking for people to give them some information on this murder.”

Knowing he wouldn’t hear the end of it if he didn’t, Rip stood and grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet.

“That’s my guy,” Miranda chuckled.

Stepping into the police station, Rip glanced around locating Joe West at his desk. The older man looked up and spotted Rip, giving him a wave over.

Manoeuvring his way through the desks and people Rip slid into the seat across from Joe.

“I’m really hoping you have some information for me about the Kelvin murder,” Joe said, “Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

Rip sighed, “It’s not much. A gold locket is all I saw. It felt like a precious item to her.”

“There was no locket found with her body,” Joe mused, he started moving photos around and pulled out one passing it to Rip.

He looked at the photograph of the young woman who had been found dead recently.

“Is that the locket?” Joe asked.

Rip nodded, “The feeling I get is she wore it every day.”

“Thanks,” Joe told him, “Is there anything else you get…”

“I’ll let you know,” Rip promised.

As he stood to leave, Joe suddenly bounced to his feet, “I’ll walk with you.”

Confused Rip didn’t say anything just started towards the exit. A woman appeared walking towards them determinedly. Rip turned as Joe let out an annoyed groan.

“Detective West,” the woman stated, her English accent surprised Rip. Her long hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail, the black pantsuit she wore looked expensive and perfectly tailored to her.

“Agent Ryder,” Joe greeted with a strained smile, “What can I do for you?”

“As Captain Singh insists that you work with us on the Kelvin case,” she said sharply, “Then I am here to inform you there will be a taskforce meeting in one hour. Please make sure you’re there.”

Her sharp eyes turned to Rip, storm-grey and filled with questions.

“This is a friend of mine,” Joe said, “Rip Hunter, meet FBI Special Agent Gideon Ryder. She’s leading the team working on the murder of Abby Kelvin.”

Rip could see Miranda walking around the woman with a smirk on her face Rip recognised from anytime they met someone she found attractive. Ignoring his wife, who had been trying to set him up for the past six months, Rip nodded, “Nice to meet you.”

“Unless you’re here about a case then you should limit your interactions for times Detective West is not working,” Agent Ryder stated sharply before turning to Joe, “I expect to see you in an hour, Detective.”

With that said she walked away.

“Wow,” Rip mused, “She is very…”

“Which is why I tried to avoid her,” Joe said, clapping Rip on the shoulder, “Let me know if you get anything else.”

Rip shook his friend’s hand before heading out the building. Walking past Agent Ryder, their eyes locked for a moment and Rip knew he would see her again.

Very soon.

He just wasn’t sure how or why.


End file.
